The King s Only Friend
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Nillen Griffin (a character I created) is king Joffrey s only real friend. This is his thoughts after the purple wedding.


**This short story is a monolog by a character I created named Nillen Griffin, the only true friend Joffrey ever had. It takes place right after Joffrey´s funeral as Nillen is leaving King´s Landing. It's not exactly the most realistic of stories but I think it works.**

Joffrey Baratheon was my friend (or at least I think he was) and while a lot of people around the king would say the same I am the only one that can say it without lying. Now he is dead, poisoned by one of thousands of people that would like to see him dead.

I am not stupid (compare to most I am brilliant)! I know that Joffrey was a horrible person but so what? I never meet anybody that I could describe as good by the unrealistic and often contrary standards of society. Humans are all bastards, you simple have to find your type of bastards.

I never meet my dad, I like to think he is one of those rich bastards that marries beautiful women in big important ceremonies but behind their back fucks whores in dirty houses. I can believe that since my mom was a whore working at one of the cheapest bordellos in King´s Landing. I think she hit me more time then she actually feed me. I find relief in others pain, especially when I am the one inflicting it. I started with small animals and then small kids. I managed to kill two grown women before I was captured by the guards. I sat in a torture chamber for a very long time.

I first meet the king when he came down to the chamber to torture one of the poor prisoners that had shouted at the king's gate. I strangely enjoyed watching that little kid making the man scream for mercy but he did it wrong. "You're doing it wrong" I said to him in a monotone voice. He would have killed that man way to fast the way he was going about. I told him almost nonchalantly how to do it and surprisingly to everyone he listened and the prisoner screamed lovely. Joffrey and I had a conversation about my fate and the various torment devices. He threatened to kill me but I didn't really care much (how much worse could my afterlife be?). Instead he did something unsuspected and ordered the jailer to release me. He and the guards that followed him spoke up against it but Joffrey silenced them with a single look. He said he liked my attitude (I think he also liked that I was only two years older than him). Always getting what he wants the jailer released me and I followed the king to Red Keep. I guess no one cares about the justice for a few peasants.

After that I followed Joffrey almost everywhere as his decided squire. You can imagine how magnificent the castle was for a person like me. He & I shared a lot of interest together, mostly our love for power. I enjoyed seeing him threaten the Stark girl and hearing from him about those whores he tortured for amusement (I wish one of them was my mom). I didn't get to do much but I enjoyed having a seat around the action.

I think I picked up on reading peoples nature when I worked as an errand boy in my mom's bordello so I enjoyed seeing the political & emotional game the grownups played.

Tyron, Joffrey´s dwarf of an uncle was fun. I could never figure out what he was doing until he did it. That plus that darn attitude of his made him fun. The one that was called Littlefinger was the same but there laid something sinister in his eyes. His reputation as a traitor to the old king was well known. I didn't like Joffrey´s mom thou. She was way too possessive of her son, it didn't help that she hated me but as long as I didn't do anything she paid me no mind. I starred at the throne one time wondering if I could be king but I am a realist.

For moths I heard about Jeoffrey´s other uncle, Jamie the king slayer. Apparently he was a knight that killed the king he served (that I heard was a fun prick). When I asked people to tell me about him I got exited. He was a weird, emotionless, roughish royalty that was one of the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom. I also heard that he fucked his sister and that Jeoffrey is his son but I decided to ignore those rumors. Not having a father made Jeoffrey feel more like a soul mate to me. When I finally saw Jamie I was incredible disappointed. He was a skinny emotional wreck with only one hand. He was pitiful with or without his golden amour.

With no known important ancestors it's impossible and I don't put much thought to that which is impossible.

My last happy memory of Joffrey my friend was in the White Sword Tower along with Meryn Trant as he turned pages & commented on the Book of Brothers, the complete records of the knights that served Kings Landing. He sneakily started insulting his one handed uncle Jamie by stating his short chapter. I chuckled delightfully like I done so many times before by my young friends side.

Now my horrible little friend is dead, poisoned on his own wedding and what a wedding. I was never allowed to sit at royal table since I really was just Joffrey´s Leisure Company so I stayed in the crowd, eating as much I could. When Joffrey dropped to the ground I was shocked but I never felt sorry (I don't think I have the capacity for that emotion). I never seen somebody die from poison before but I guess it was kind of beautiful.

His people blamed his dwarf uncle and threw him jail, currently waiting judgment. Do I think he did it? No. Tyron is way too smart to be at the murder site if he planned it and he most certainly is a planner. He would have made sure that he, his wife, his squire and that Brann figure was far away from Kings Landing before putting something like this into play.

I heard a rumor that he gotten involved with one of the servant girls. Maybe she did it as an act of desperation.

Maybe it was his grandfather. He never liked Joffrey and his wimpy little brother is so much easier to control plus most murder happens within the family.

My prime suspect is Varys, the master of whispers. I never trusted him.

Heeheee, King´s Landing, the kingdom where the king is just a jester that distracts everyone from the magic tricks that happens in the background.

Really, I have no idea who finally killed him. Do I want to know who killed him? Yes, but will probably never know. I am leaving this city now because when people are pointing fingers who better to point at then a killer? Without the king I have no ties to this place anymore.

I packed as much food from the wedding as I could and took one last hard look at the castle.

Joffrey was a horrible person & a terrible king. He had people executed for things most of us wouldn't even frown at, he abused his fiancé, drained his peoples recourses, cared nothing for his underlings and killed people for fun. He was not very smart and he was definitely not kind so why did I like him? Probably cause I am a bad person as well.

Where will I go now? Well, I heard about this queen in the east that conquers cities with a pack of dragons and an army of emotionless slave soldiers, maybe I try that.

Farwell Joffrey Baratheon. Any sane person knows that the world will be a better place without you but only I, your one true friend knows, that it will be a lot more boring.

**I am not a big fan of after words but there are some things I wanted to add. I am not the biggest expert on Game of Thrones so if I misused any names or plotlines let me know. The name Nilles Griffin was inspired by the Nile (the river of life and death) and Jack Griffin (the main character from H.G Wells The Invisible Man). I hope you enjoyed this little POV.**


End file.
